


【香索】隐形黑

by skydoggie



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydoggie/pseuds/skydoggie
Summary: 山治战斗服梗





	【香索】隐形黑

“你又出现了啊。”索隆拿起腰上的酒葫芦，喝了一大口。  
他已经习惯了自己的幻觉。  
到达和之国后就跟同伴走散了，杀了个人还被通缉了，无奈下只能尽量的隐藏起来不给其他同伴找麻烦。  
某次心里烦闷多喝了几杯后，好像隐约听见了那家伙的声音，扭头就看到一个金发蒙面身着黑衣的人，戴着墨镜，看不清是谁，可那圈圈眉毛令人很熟悉。  
索隆揉了揉眼睛，想要努力的对焦，看清楚那是什么。  
那个影像却又在瞬间消失了。  
“又是幻觉吗？白痴厨子，我已经想你想到这种程度了吗？”自嘲般的又灌下一大口酒。

自从听说山治要结婚的时候，索隆感觉心里某个地方痛了一下，然后痛感就再也没有消失过。  
他从没期待和幻想过两个人会有什么。  
毕竟那个人是那样的喜欢女人，怎么会对自己有什么心思。  
只是一直以来的好感在恐怖三桅帆船那时瞬间发酵，看着那人挡在自己面前，心里有种奇妙的感觉在生根发芽。  
此后但凡那人再发花痴就会莫名其妙的烦躁，忍不住想要吵架想要动手。  
不管是什么形式，只想那人眼里映着自己的影子，哪怕还伴随着满脸的怒气。  
索隆以为这种日子会持续下去，就算是伙伴的身份，能够一直在一起，也够了。  
只是却没想到那个人居然要结婚了。  
他那么喜欢女人，只要长得不那么丑，肯定会同意的吧。  
一想到那家伙发花痴的样子就气的不行。  
女人，女人，女人就那么好吗！可恶！

然后就开始在某天看到幻觉，先是看到人群中的一抹黄发就忍不住追了过去，明明知道不可能是那个人，却还是在看到对方的脸时很失望。  
后来就总会在视线的一角看到那个日思夜想的人。  
时间久了，索隆知道都是错觉。  
幻觉脑补出来的人穿着也不一样，有山治平常的样子，但大部分都奇奇怪怪的，有穿着和服的，有只穿一条短裤的，甚至有穿着洛丽塔裙子的。  
索隆一开始还为自己的幻想感到羞耻，后来就接受了。  
只是想想而已，就不用那么克制了吧。  
但蒙面超人打扮出现的次数尤其多，特别是最近，索隆也不知道自己是什么毛病，为什么会脑补出这样的形象。  
甚至在很多次揉了眼睛都没有消失时，索隆会跟对方说说话，就好像山治真的回来了一样。  
“圈圈眉，我其实没那么讨厌你，只是讨厌你喜欢女人的样子罢了。”  
“你会回来的吧，当时在船上大家不都约定好了，你都还没找到all blue，怎么能在这里下船呢。”  
“Sanji……我好想你……”  
但幻觉就是幻觉，每次索隆挣扎着想要看的更清楚，依然还是会消失。  
然而就仿佛是自我欺骗一样，出现幻觉的时候，依然很安心，就好像那人没有走。

今天的蒙面超人出现在窗口。  
索隆喝着酒用眼角去撇那个身影。  
他有经验，幻觉产生的时候用眼角去看会持续的久一点，直视的话瞬间就消失了。  
“圈圈眉你什么时候回来啊。”路飞他们都走了一个月了，“不会真的跟人结婚了吧。”  
“我要是是个女人，你就能喜欢我了吧……”索隆摇着头，没有想到自己居然会忽然冒出这种想法。  
“是女人的话……就算只有身体，也能得到你吧……”  
索隆觉得今天喝的稍微有点多，浑身燥热，拉开上衣露出赤裸的上半身，想去窗前吹吹风，转过身子，之前在窗前那个人影果然消失了。  
心里莫名的失落让他打消了吹风醒酒的念头，直接躺在了床上。  
头有些昏昏沉沉的，索隆直接睡了过去。  
晚上又做了春梦，梦见山治在给他咬，感觉身体很舒服，早晨醒来却发现被子里没有东西。  
感觉最近春梦的频率有点高，索隆很是害羞，但他很享受这样的梦。  
现实中无法做到的事情能够在梦里实现也不错。

——直到听说路飞的消息，跟大家汇合。  
看到日思夜想的那个人时，却觉得陌生，还是别扭的不想去看那张脸。  
心中有气，说出口的话就变成了“白痴厨子，你怎么不结了婚就直接留在那里。给大家添了这么多麻烦只有切腹谢罪才行了。”  
然后果不其然听到那个人用生气的语气顶撞回来“哈？混蛋绿藻头！娜美桑和罗宾酱都原谅我了，你算什么东西。”  
索隆闭了闭眼，这样就够了。  
回来就好。

——直到两人去执行任务，看见山治用战斗服战斗。  
索隆的大脑嗡的一声就当机了。  
眼睁睁看着那个蒙面超人慢慢的向自己走来，不但没有消失，还在面前越来越清晰，索隆只觉得想逃。  
被山治揽住了肩膀，却说不出任何骂人的话。  
只听见那个人好听的声音带着让人脸红的气息说“小绿藻，我都帮你这么久了，你是不是也该回报回报我啊？”

END.


End file.
